Can't Stay Away
by nerds and roses
Summary: I'm Kimberly Crawford and I'm in love with my english teacher, Mr. Brewer. This could only end in disaster, right? KICK/ A.U/ MIGHT CHANGE TO M.
1. Night of Lies

**Hey Guys! How's it going? Okay so I am starting this new story and I have no idea where it is going but I like the idea of it. Ever since the start of pretty little liars and Aria falling in love with her teacher. This story is rated at the upper part of T. I don't think I should make it Rated M yet. Tell me your opinions in the reviews.**

**Kim's thoughts are in _italics_ .**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Kickin it**

* * *

**I: NIGHT OF LIES**

Kimberly Crawford let out a somewhat loud groan as she was being violently drawn into a scene of disaster. She scrunched her nose in disgust as she tried to tear away her stare from the horny girls grinding on the guys with the beat of the music. The music, that was the another thing, it was much too loud for Kim's taste and the smell of vomit and alcohol that filled her nostrils made her want to puke her guts out.

_"Come_ on Kim, loosen up." Kim caught a glance back at her best friend dragging her along the dance floor. Or the living room that was decorated with red, green and white blinding strobe lights.

_Sure, because going to a college party the weekend before school started was a great idea._

Kim looked up at the girl in front of her. Grace, her best friend, was a few inches taller than Kim (Then again, everyone was.) she had long dark golden brown hair that cascaded down her back and accentuated her beautiful dark blue eyes that matched perfectly with the tight dark blue dress she was wearing.

"This is a college party, how did we even get in here?"

True, this was a college party and they were just about to become Juniors in High school. Normally college parties are restricted and provide an invitation (Which Kim can see why.)

"I have my connections." Grace responded before smirking at Kim and winking her eye.

"Now go have fun, meet me here in two hours, I'm going to go charm that cutie over there." Grace exclaimed as she pointed her perfectly manicured index finger at the guy that looked somewhat like a Latino looking their way.

Kim let out a chuckle and rolled her eyes at her best friend's antics before going to the kitchen where the drinks bar was supposed to be located.

"Give me whatever you have." She asked the young bartender (More like demanded) who got Kim assumed got paid to work at the party.

She rhythmically tapped her fingers on the mahogany wooden table while waiting for her drink to be prepared. She hoped it would her get through the night without puking her heart out.

"Hey Blondie." Kim rolled her eyes at the absolutely hated nickname that people had given her since she was two, before muttering incoherent swears under her breath.

_Great, another perv._

"Don't call me that!" She snapped at the mysterious guy before turning around. He had a mop of somewhat long hair, which normally Kim didn't like on guys, but somehow the form of his face made it work. He had mesmerizing brown eyes and two adorable moles below them. She would be lying if she said he wasn't attractive.

"Then what should I call you?" He asked close enough that she could feel his hot breath down her neck.

she shivered.

Kim turned around when the bartender called her name to receive her drink. She wrapped her hands around the red solo cup and took a sip, lightly flinching at how strong it was .

"Kim." She replied, her tone a lot nicer than before. Now that he had proven that he wasn't much of a perve as she thought.

"Jack." He said. "Jack Brewer." He sat down too on the stool next to Kim before shaking her dainty hand.

The Blonde took a sip of her drink once again, feeling a little dizzy at the now familiar taste of the drink.

"So what brings you here?" He asked her as she stared into his coffee brown eyes that looked a little lazy and bloodshot. She could tell he had been drinking a lot and might have been at least a little drunk.

"Just thought I could use a night off." She replied nonchalantly and forcefully gulping down the rest of her drink.

"You know what Kim? I know I just met you, but I'm going to try to get to know you tonight."

Kim raised a brow before letting a snicker out of her mouth. She turned around and asked the bartender for another drink before turning back to the hottie before her.

"I'd love to see you try."

* * *

Kim woke up, her head pounding menacingly against her skull as the blinding source of light covered her fragile vision. She groaned the thumping in her head becoming unbearable as it felt like a hammer being pounded against her head repeatedly.

_Damn alcohol._

She groaned before fidgeting around the comfortable bed, snuggling herself to the blankets and burrying herself in the mattress.

_...Wait! Bed?__ I don't remember getting home yesterday_.

Her vision had finally returned to normal after a few quick blinks while her doe-like eyes traveled around the unfamiliar room.

_Where was she?_

Her naked body sunk into the white sheets and soft firm mattress.

_Wait! Naked!?_

Her heart started beating ridiculously fast as she processed her mind. She was in a random bedroom, in a random bed, naked with her clothes scattered around the floor along with someone elses. ( Which seemed to be guys' clothing.)

Suddenly, she felt her warm, hard pillow move against her bare back. It was only a second until she realized...pillows don't move.

_Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! _

Kim slowly turned around as if this whole thing was anticipating her death. She could swear she heard ominous music in her mind as her eyes traveled to her back view. After she completely turned around she looked at the familiar face and longish brown hair.

It was Jack.

"Shit." Kim muttered under her breath before turning around once more and praying this was just a dream. But when she felt him move and she saw him yawn her hope died.

_He looked so adorable when he yawned._

Kim scolded at herself at she was thinking. Why was she thinking like that when she had just woken up, in a strange bed, naked, with a guy she just met? Suddenly, really bad thoughts started to pour into Kim's mind. What if they didn't use protection? What if he had STD's? What if she was...

_No! Don't think about that right now._

"Hey." her thoughts had been interrupted by what the brunette that had been recently woken up groggily said.

"Hi." Kim replied shyly and quietly while sitting up and holding the soft blanket to her chest, attempting to cover up what he had obviously already seen.

"That was some night wasn't it?"

_Yeah it wa- Wait! He knew what was happening! And he didn't do anything to stop it?!_

"Yeah." Kim lied uncertainly through her teeth before looking into his eyes that were half covered by his messed up bed hair. Her eyes traveled down to his body to his perfectly sculpted chest and six pack painted onto his stomach.

_Wow, he has mucsles._

After a few beats of uncomfortable silence, Kim had found a sudden courage to ask the question that has been in her mind.

"I'm sorry I kind of forgot this part, did we use protection?" She looked at Jack, a hint of worry in her twinkling brown eyes.

He let out a chuckle.

_Why is he chuckling can't he see this is serious?_

"Of course we did." He answered as Kim let out a long sigh of relief. He smirked at her face.

"You see, I told you I would get to know you."

_And boy he did._

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Kim rolled her eyes as she heard her best friend complain to her about leaving her alone at the party.

Right now they were walking down the familiar halls of seaford high on their first day of school. They went to their new lockers to put away their books.

"I was worried sick. First, you come to the party and then you leave me there and take a cab home."

Yeah Kim had decided not to tell Grace about the whole Jack incident because she knew she would get scolded at for ditching her best friend to sleep with a guy she had just met.

"I'm sorry mom, I won't do it again." Kim replied mockingly while Grace stuck her tongue out at her.

"Good. Now did you here about that new english teacher. Every girl is saying he's hot."

Kim rolled her eyes at the pathetic teenage girls at this school.

"I don't care if he's hot, he's a teacher. It's illegal and just plain gross."

"Whatever," Grace started before forcefully slamming the locker shut. "What's your next class?"

"English."

The brunnette smirked before saying "Time to check out the eye-candy for ourselves."

Kim followed Grace, protesting against her idea before reaching her classroom.

"Students take a seat anywhere."

Kim's eyes widened at te familiar voice. She looked at the teacher's face before her heart skipped a beat.

"Jack?!"

* * *

**Wow. That's intense. Well I hope you guys like it and tell me if you want to continue. I want at least ten review for me to continue with the next chapter. **

**Have a lovely day.**

**~Gabby**


	2. Mr Brewer

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm back with another chapter! I know it's a lot quicker than normal, but I got so many reviews that I had to continue. **

**Now I know it had started a lot like pretty little liars Aria & Ezra. But don't worry, it's not going to be exactly like that, I barely even see the show. I'm going to make it into my own plot.**

**A lot of you were asking "How old are Jack and Kim" Well Jack is 20 years old and is a student in college as well as a teacher. (I have one in my school too.) And Kim had recently turned 17. So they are 2-3 years apart.**

**I love how you guys gave me so many reviews! I got 25 more than I wanted.**

**Anyway, I hope this chapter satisfies your Kick hunger!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show.**

* * *

**II: MR. BREWER**

To say Jack was surprised, was one hell of an understatement. Jack's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when he heard his name being called by a familiar voice. He looked up from moving the files and papers on his desk, and there she was.

_Kim._

What was she doing here?

This was so not a good way to start his new job.

Jack looked at the blonde in surprise, speechless at their encounters. He could see she was kind of scared too. Her really confused friend was asking her what was wrong. But she remained mute as a button.

She was about to open her mouth and finally say something before the darn bell cut her. Kim and her friend took a seat at the end of the classroom, more like her friend dragged her to the end of the classroom, before Jack began to introduce himself to his new students.

* * *

_What was he doing here? I thought he was a teenager? Though he _was _at a college party. He could have told me how old he was. And to think I slept with him..._

_Oh my god - I slept with him! I slept with my teacher..._

She let out a gag after realizing what happened. It took all her effort and might not throw up once she figured it would be disgusting and just plain rude.

Kim couldn't concentrate on one thing Ja- Mr. Brewer was saying. Every time he had found a way to create eye contact (And that was a lot) she forcefully teared her eyes away from his orbs.

Kim chuckled at how everyone was oblivious to the thick waves of sexual tension in the room. The girls starring dreamily and drooling on their desks over Jack (Who can blame them?) and the guys' not really caring about what was going on and throwing crumbled paper across the room.

Kim was rung out of her thoughts when the infamous high school bell rang. She watched as the students rose out of their seats to swarm into lunch hoping to get to talk to Mr. Brewer.

"Let's go Kim we're going to be late for lunch." Said Grace while standing up from her chair.

"You go I need to go to the office for a second." She replied waving a hand reassuring her it was nothing major.

She nodded in understanding before leaving her. The blonde stood up in her chair and grabbed her stuff scurrying over to the front of the classroom.

Kim waited untill the last person had left and the door to the classroom closed shut.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" She screamed at his face.

He jumped back in his chair in surprise before plastering his famous smirk on his face. "I'm teaching."

"No shit."

"Language young lady." He retorted wisely, clearly enjoying Kim's groan of annoyance.

"Wow you sleep with me and try to get to know me, and you didn't bother telling me you were a teacher?"

Jack felt heat rise to his cheek when she said the first part of the sentence.

"Well what were you doing at a college party?! How old are you anyway?"

_Well he has a point there._

"Seventeen." Kim mumbled under her breath but just loud enough for Jack to hear her.

"Seventeen! What we did is illegal!" He hollered in panic while standing up from his chair.

"That's exactly why I'm freaking out!" Kim screamed, waving her hands like gummy worms above her head emphasizing her point.

"Let's not panic," He started. "You didn't know I was your teacher and it was before school started."

"Yeah," Kim agreed. "We could just pretend that none of it ever happened and just go on with our lives."

The blonde could swear she saw a hint of sadness twinkling in his gorgeous brown eyes but quickly shook it off when he responded.

"Yeah."

There was a wave of awkward silence within them.

"Well, I'm going to go to lunch now..." She trailed off before slowly getting out of the classroom. Yet, there was one thing she was sure of.

_She was never going to forget it._

* * *

Kim reloaded the dishwasher grabbing the squeaky clean dinner plates and the metal utensils before going into the living room and setting the table.

Today her parents had told her they were inviting the next door neighbors to dinner.

Kim has never been too fond of meeting new people, especially since she was an only child and she would have to interact more with the visit.

And plus Kim has had a long first day of school with her meeting with "Mr. Brewer" and let's not forget what had happened in lunch with Lindsey.

_"Who's Jack?" Grace asked as her and Kim where in the lunch line claiming their lunch. She was refering to the name she screamed when she had entered the classroom last period._

_"He's just this guy." Kim replied nonchalantly hoping she doesn't give too much away._

_"Ooh, a guy? Is he cute."_

_'Yes'_

_"I guess you could say that." Kim responded._

_"Does he have a brother?"_

_The blonde chuckled at her friend's antics before grabbing her tray from the lunch line._

_Suddenly her lunch, a horrible tuna casserole had collided with her body as she realized it happened on purpose. The whole cafeteria looked at the scene in surprise as she saw a brunette looking at her with a mischievous look in her face._

_"What the hell Lindsey!" She screamed covered in tuna casserole as she realized who it was._

_"Hey look Crawfish is back. I thought you would leave once I made your life a living hell last year."_

_Kim rolled her eyes and it took all her might not to rip he hair off._

One thing led to another and Kim ended up wiping the casserole on Lindsey's shirt. And somehow they both ended up in the office for starting a food fight.

_'Ding Dong'_

Kim's thought were interrupted by the door ringing. She ran up to the door hoping to get the dinner over with as soon as she can.

When she opened the door she couldn't believe what she saw.

'Jack'

_Of course._

* * *

"So Jack do you have a job?" Jane Crawford, Kim's mother asked as they were all sitting at the dinner table. Stephanie Brewer, Jack's mom, Jane and Steven Crawford, Kim's parents, were all discussing grown up conversations.

"Yes actually, I'm a recent english teacher. I got a Job offer which is why I moved here with my mom." He responded sending a smirk Kim's way. She just rolled her eyes.

"Really you're a teacher? You look young." My dad said ."How old are you?"

_Tell me about it, I thought he was a teenager._

"Twenty." He replied. "I graduated early from high school." His mother nodded, proud of his son.

"Impressive." Jane started. "Maybe you could tutor my daughter sometime."

"He's actually my teacher." Kim muttered loud enough for everyone in the table to hear her.

"Wow," Jane let out a laugh. "now every time I want to have a parent-teacher conference I could just go next door."

The blonde forced a laugh following everyone laughing at the table - even Jack.

"I'm going to go get the dessert." Kim announced awkwardly wanting to get out of the dining room as soon as possible.

When she reached the Kitchen she opened the fridge and looked for the chocolate cage. Once she found it she closed the fridge door.

"Hello Kim." She heard.

_Great._

"Excuse me Jack I need to get back to the table."

He raised a finger to stop her from completing the sentence. "Mr. Brewer."

"We're not in class, now excuse me I need to-"

The next thing he did was completely unexpected.

He connected their lips and brought her in a heated, searing kiss.

* * *

**Seems like Mr. Brewer doesn't want to forget. **

**Did you guys like this chapter? Now that she knows he lives right next door things will be very different.**

**Anyway, my goal is up to 50 reviews . Let's see if we could reach it.**

**Goodbye!**

**~Gabby**


	3. Rebels

**Hey Guys! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter and my little surprise ending. Hope you get used to it because this story will be filled with unexpected twists. I personally think twists make every story even more interesting. Actually there is twist at the end in here.**

**Warning: This chapter is a little heated but not even close to sex. Just a lot of kissing.**

**Anyway, I loved all your reviews they all inspire me to write. The more reviews, the faster I upload! Remember that.**

**I would like to thank each and every one of you for reviewing and please Keep it up.**

**Well, Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: No**

* * *

**III: REBELS**

Jack was kissing her.

_He_ was kissing _her._

_This boy is going to be the death of me._

She quickly melted in the kiss completely forgetting what they had agreed to at school. Their lips moved in sync and they molded together. Jack made a daring step by swiping his tongue across her bottom lip, asking for acess. Kim happily gave it to him by opening up her mouth just enough so that his tongue slipped in.

Kim let out a moan as she brought her arms around his neck pressing their bodies together as her fingers playfully teased him with his lush brown hair.

His hands brought themselves around her upper back before possessively finding a home on her petite waste. The brunet soon left Kim's lips, as they needed to gasp for some air and brought his lips down to her neck, biting and nipping at the sensitive flesh and sucking on it while Kim let out a groan of pleasure.

He was about to grab the hem of her shirt until Kim realized.

_I'm making out with my teacher._

She abruptly pushed him away from her chest as she looked up at a confused Jack.

_Aww. He is so adorable._

"What are you doing?!" Kim yelled in a whisper making sure her parents didn't hear her. "I thought we agreed not to do this! And there you go and kiss me."

"You kissed me back." He retorted as Kim rolled her eyes. "And No, we agreed to forget about it." He corrected her.

"But we can't do this, it's illegal. Do you _want_ to go to jail?"

" Well of course not. But what I'm saying is that we don't have to tell anyone."

"You want us to be a..." Kim trailed off as Jack stayed silent, knowing exactly what she was leaning towards.

She stayed silent for a second as if his silence was answering her question.

"Look I'm sorry Ja- Mr. Brewer, I can't do this. You're my teacher and it's wrong I don't want to build ip a conflict and for it to end with you behind bars."

Jack stayed silent as Kim grabbed the cake and headed towards the dining room. But there was one thing he knew for sure. No matter how much she told him to stop.

He just couldn't stay away.

* * *

Kim was a mess.

She had barely slept a wink last night because of a certain brunet that didn't escape. She couldn't stop thinking about what he said to her before she left.

He liked her.

Kim had always thought that the night at the party was just a one . That they wouldn't see each other after what happened. I mean, that's what normally happened in movies. You go to a party, get drunk, meet someone, have sex, then pretend it never happened.

But there was something about that turned her on about him. Maybe it was that he was so forward with her. Maybe it was that he did something none of the other guys had the guts to do.

_Or maybe it was because he was extremely sexy._

But everything was just plain wrong. No this wasn't just an plain old crush on a teacher that every girl has in their life. This was completely different. She had slept with him and made out with him. And if anyone found out she won't be able to deal with the name-calling. And let's not forget the detail about Jack going to jail for "Having sexual affairs with a student".

"Hey Kim." She turned around to find Grace and Milton.

Milton was a friend of Kim's since they were in third grade. He had helped her with boyfriend trouble and she had helped him get the girl of his dream. He was kind of a nerd, and everyone wondered why they were friends, but he was like the brother she never had.

"Hey guys." Kim responded having a hard time putting her books in her locker.

"Woah you look horrible!" Kim rolled her eyes at her friends before responding.

"Gee thanks. What every girl wants to here in the morning."

"Sorry," apologized Milton. "But at least _try_ brushing your hair and putting some lip gloss on." He said searching for Kim's emergency brush and make-up bag from her locker.

"So why _do _you look horrible?" Grace asked while helping Kim apply makeup on.

"I couldn't sleep yesterday. I had a lot on my mind." The blonde said nonchalantly while shrugging it off like it was no big deal.

Grace nodded in understanding. "Hey guess what I heard!" She proceeded when she saw Kim nod. "A little birdie told me that Brad Wolfe like you and was thinking of asking you out."

Kim let a smile appear on her face, ever since the eighth grade she had had a teeny little crush on Brad that could never go away. It wasn't until sophomore year that he had noticed Kim body had "Matured" over the summer.

"Maybe it is a good day after all." She said.

All of the sudden, the warning bell rang signaling them to their next class: English

"I wonder what Mr. Brewer looks like without a shirt." Grace thought out loud on the way to their class.

"Oh _really_ good." Kim said while smirking before realizing what she just said.

Grace's face plastered in confusion before Kim corrected herself.

"I'm assuming."

* * *

Jack hated letting out his anger on his students. He had never found it fair when he was in school and doesn't find it fair now. But he couldn't help it. Anger was coursing through his veins.

Wait not anger, jealousy.

He stared in envy while sitting at his desk. His students were supposed to be reading, and all of them were. All of them except for two, Brad Wolfe and Kim. They were working but Kim kept on sending him flirty looks and Brad kept sending her notes.

He couldn't help the little green creeping up on him.

_They were supposed to be working._

Wait a second, he was now officially a teacher. He could stop this. Teachers can give punishments for talking and passing notes.

"Crawford! Wolfe! Detention!"

Everyone looked up from the literature books and winced at Mr. Brewer's sharp tone. Kim and Brad looked up in surprise.

"What!? Why?" The blonde asked taken by surprise.

_Because you've been flirting with Brad._

"For the past half hour all you guys have been doing is talking. End of discussion. " The teacher retorted before sitting down on his chair. Yet before he could go on, he didn't miss the look Kim gave him.

* * *

_How could he just do that? I was barely talking? Is it because I rejected him yesterday?_

Kim was sure of it. Yeah maybe she was talking and had been a little flirty, passing notes to Brad. But not enough for him to give her a detention.

That was it. She waited until the bell rang, and for all the student to leave for lunch before marching up to "Mr. Brewer".

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you give me a detention?!" She screamed for what seemed to be the twentieth time.

"You were talking in class and passing notes to Brad." He said calmly while walking around his desk.

"So? You don't have to give me a detention!"

"Yes I do. And I suggest you don't talk to your teacher like that, unless you want another one." He smirked at Kim's groan of annoyance.

"I know what this is about," Kim started getting closer and closer to him. "This is because I rejected you yesterday and it took a big blow to your ego."

_Yes._

"No it's because you were talking." He said getting closer and closer to her. So close she could feel him breathing.

He was so close she could kiss him.

And that's exactly what she did.

She connected their lips together into a heated Kiss. He immediately kissed back wrapping his strong arms around her waste once again as her arms went around his neck.

Jack's tongue swiped across her lip, asking for entrance. But this time, she wouldn't give it to him. Both of their tongues fought for dominance, Of course Jack's wining.

He explored every corner and crevice of her mouth, committing it to memory.

He grabbed Kim's thighs and hoisted her up on the waste, only to put her on top of his desk as Kim's fingernails went up his button-up while scratching his sculpted abs.

Jack brought his lips to her neck, sucking and nipping at it, making sure to leave a mark, before going back to his mouth.

Everything was going well until they heard the door open and someone step in.

"Oh my god!"

* * *

**Yeah guys! That was the big twist!. I personally like leaving the chapter with a cliffy because it makes you wanting more.**

**I want you guys to guess who you think it is and put it in the review.**

**You could see this chapter was very heated at the beginning and the end. But I thought it would make the story more interesting.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. My goal for reviews is 90. I really hope we can reach it. We have been doing so good with reviews! Please keep it up.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you next time.**

**~Gabby**


	4. You Only Live Once

_**A/N :Hey Guys! I know you guys hate me for not uploading in a lot of time, I wasn't home for most of that so I didn't have time to do anything but I'm back now.**_

_**So I really have to thank you guys! You gave me the most reviews I've ever gotten for a chapter before! I got almost 60 reviews for the last chapter! **_

_**I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I love all of you guys! I would have never thought this story would be so good.**_

_**So this chapter I must warn you it is rated UPPER T. It's almost M. So if you don't want to read that stop at the part where it says "Who said you had to leave?"**_

_**And just make sure Jack and Kim aren't a couple.**_

_**Well I hope you guys like the chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: Aren't you getting tired of these?**_

* * *

**IV: You Only Live Once**

_Last Chapter: _

_She connected their lips together into a heated Kiss. He immediately kissed back wrapping his strong arms around her waste once again as her arms went around his neck._

_Jack's tongue swiped across her lip, asking for entrance. But this time, she wouldn't give it to him. Both of their tongues fought for dominance, Of course Jack's wining._

_He explored every corner and crevice of her mouth, committing it to memory._

_He grabbed Kim's thighs and hoisted her up on the waste, only to put her on top of his desk as Kim's fingernails went up his button-up while scratching his sculpted abs._

_Jack brought his lips to her neck, sucking and nipping at it, making sure to leave a mark, before going back to his mouth._

_Everything was going well until they heard the door open and someone step in._

_"Oh my god!"_

Kim and Jack quickly broke apart at the sound of an ear-piercing screech as Kim sheepishly stepped off the teacher's desk. Jack fixed his messed up button up plaid shirt. Kim rushed over to the very flabbergasted and abhorred person before they could rant on and on about how sickening this was.

"Grace, It's not what it looks like!" Kim articulated before as she peeked at Grace in front of her with a look of repugnance dispersed across her face.

"Really?" She started, her tone frantic and enraged at unison. "Because it looked like you were halfway to making a baby with our English teacher!"

Jack felt the skin on his cheeks redden a deep shade of beat red before clearing his throat.

"Well then it_ is_ what it looks like." Kim uttered shyly while Grace plastered a conspicuous scowl.

"Since when has this been going on? Are you two dating? Do you realize this is illegal?" She started pestering Kim with incoherent questions she couldn't respond.

"Look Grace-" The honey-blonde was abashed at the brunette that cut her off.

"No! Don't "Look Grace" me. Why didn't you tell me? And what happened to this being appaling ?"

Jack looked greatly taken aback by the blonde's accusation and words.

"I'll explain later. Right now Mr. Brewer needs to get ready for his next class." Kim commented before heading out the door.

Grace went up to him stepping onto his towering form. "Look _Mister_ I really didn't know this was happening but if I did, I would've stopped it. And If you hurt her her I will kick your ass.

Even if you're my teacher."

* * *

"Okay so let me get this arranged." Grace started as she contemplated the anachronistic information Kim just fed her. Right now, Kim heard the sound of plastic red trays claiming pounds of distasteful food on the white foam plats. The legs of the cafeteria chairs scraping against the marble floors of the cafeteria.

The duo had decided not to sit with their friends for today seeing as they have very enthralling issues to discuss amongst them.

"You guys met each other at the party we went to a few weeks ago before you left, then you found out he was your teacher and that you're neighbors and you want me to keep this a secret? Little farfetched don't you think?"

Kim only nodded in conception. Yes, she did tell her everything except for the factoid that she had occassionally slept with him. But no matter how much camaraderie she felt with her, she couldn't share that.

"Are you sure you guys didn't do anything the night at the party." Grace cut in, a rather vile and mischevious smirk on her face.

The blondes face flushed the bright hue of a tomato.

"Positive."

* * *

Kimberly Crawford sat at the edge of her bed, her fatigued body sinking into the comforter and the pattering and ornaments of lilacs pressed onto them. She kicked her converse off and changed into a more comforting outfit.

It had been a very elongated day filled with matters of controversy.

"Kim!" She heard a voice wafting from down stairs before she bustled to the detecting voice coming from the kitchen.

"Can you go to Mrs. Brewer next door she needed to give me something."

Kim's breath hitched in her throat and the flesh on her cheeks reddened at the mention of the last name before walking down the driveway and meeting up into his house. Her heart pounded hastily against her chest.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Ms. Kimmy Crawford." Kim felt as if her heart was about to stop when a certain brunet opened the door she was just previously knocking.

"Where is your mom?" She questioned being as benevolent as she could stepping into the house without invitation . "My mom told me that she had something to give me."

Jack's eyes furrowed in confound as he shut the door behind her before he answered. "She's coming home late from work."

"But my mom told me she had something to give me?"

Jack just gave a mere shrug on the shoulders at her adversity that she wasn't here today.

"Well then I guess I'll just go-" The blonde got cut off by a hand wrapping their clammy fingers around her wrist and pulling her closer to the brunet in front of her.

Her throat suddenly became rather arid as she could feel his fiery breath breathing on her neck.

"Who said you had to leave?" He whispered in her ear sending shivers throughout her quivering spine.

"Jack, I-I don't think-" Kim found herself agonizing for what to say as her breath hooked to the back of her throat while Jack warm tongue licked and bit the flesh below Kim's ears.

She let out a whimpering moan as he found a sensitive spot and started sucking at it. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. Kim inwardly gasped in flabbergast as she saw how darkened they were from the overflowing lust taking over his body.

She suddenly felt a mammoth boost of confidence before enveloping her arms around his neck and forcefully slamming his lips onto hers.

It took a few seconds for Jack to recover and kiss back wrapping his sculpted muscular arms around her diminutive waist. Pressing her closer to him (If that was even possible)

Their lips actuated together in a collaborate motion similar to how they were molding together in sync.

Jack's tongue swiped across her lips asking for access, but this time Kim wasn't going to give it to him so easily. She sealed her lips shut, refusing to give him what he wants before sticking her tongue inside his mouth.

Jack quickly recovered before letting his hand roam along her lower back. dangerously close to her butt. HIs hands meandered on top of her butt giving it a squeeze (resulting in a gasp from Kim.) before lowering to her mid thighs.

A wave of fortitude flew over Jack as he hoisted Kim's legs around his waist.

He was too busy showing his ministrations Kim couldn't notice Jack taking her up the stairs.

A few seconds later Kim's back sinked onto a cottony coverture before she realized she was on a bed.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked assiduously.

Kim contemplated the situation for a second. She was very well aware of the cordiality she felt for him.

It was so wrong but so right.

This all reminisced the memory of what happened at the party a few days ago. A few days after the party she could finally remember what had happened with him. It was analogous to what was happening now.

The blonde nervously nodded before grasping the hem of his shirt muttering "Off".

Jack gladly responded to that taking off his shirt and tossing it across the room.

Kim was suddenly dominating Jack straddling his waist (Which didn't help Jack's control at all.) She scraped her talons over his sculpted chest as she was sure it would leave marks.

She brought down her lips next to his neck and started leaving light feather kisses down his Jawline across his collar bone and down his chest. Jack let out a slide whimper at the sensation.

Kim continued the kisses until she reached the hem of his pants. In one swift motion he turned them both around, him now on top of her.

He forcefully ripped Kim's blouse off. Leaving her in her black bra. Kim flew her hands over her chest attempting to cover up what he had already seen before.

Yes he had already seen her naked, but that had been different. This time she wasn't drunk into a stupor. She actually knew what she was doing and she had the power to stop it.

Jack gave out a chuckle before grabbing Kim's wrist and slamming her hands on top of her.

"You're beautiful."

And those two words set the mood for the rest of the night.

* * *

Kim walked into school the next day. She was having a struggle walking normally because of yesterday's actions with the teacher resulting in paing on her lower region. (If you know what I mean)

"So are you and Jack like a couple?" She snapped out of her circuitous thoughts.

Kim rolled her eyes at her best friends.

"No, I already told you what happened between us was just a one-time thing. Besides its illegal."

"But I just love the idea of forbidden love. It's so romantic." She squealed looking dreamily onto space.

"Yeah," Kim started "until one of them ends up in jail."

"But Mr. Brewer is so cute!" Grace commented, a little bit louder than before.

"Well too bad," Kim rolled her eyes at the familiar voice she did not want to hear right now .

"Lindsay what are you doing here." Kim asked highly annoyed while looking at the cheerleader in an irritant matter.

"All I'm saying is you guys can't stand a chance."

"Oh and you can." Grace's voice rung in.

"No. No one in this school can."

"And why not"

"Well, first he's a teacher and, second He's married."

_Married?!_

* * *

**_Well I hope you guys liked that chapter! And don't worry it's not what you think it is._**

**_My goal for this chapter is up to 170 reviews, let's see if we can make it._**

**_Bye!_**

**_~Gabby_**


	5. First Dates and Lasts

**_A/N: Hi guy's I'm back! I really want to thank you guys for being so patient_ _with me on updating. Even though I know you secretly want to kill me. _****_If some of you haven't noticed, I changed my username! Yeah I thought it was time for a change._**

_**I'm sorry I haven't been updating as fast as I had planned to. But the reason for that is because I had told you before I even started the story, I had absolutely no idea where this story was going. And I don't want to write a chapter out of rush, considering it only ends in a grammatical mess.**_

_**So if you guys want to send me any ideas you have through reviews or pm. No matter how crazy or weird it is. **__**I do have a lot of things planned out for this story, I just have to find a way to be able to connect them together.**_

_**Anyway, thank you guys so much for passing 200 reviews! honestly love each and everyone of you. Like really over 200 reviews for 4 chapter! That has to be a new record! That would be approximately 50 reviews per chapter! **_

_**I really hope the number of reviews keep growing. My goal this chapter would have to be at least 250 reviews. It's kind of a long-shot but I think we could make it happen.**_

_**Recap on last chapter: Kim told Grace about her and Mr Brewer 's affair after Grace found them making out in the classroom. Lindsay told Kim and Grace about how Mr. Brewer is supposedly married.**_

_**Most of you thought that wasn't true but now you'll get to read for yourself. **_

_**So without further ado, chapt. 5**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the show.**_

* * *

**V: First Dates and Lasts**

There was positively no doubt in Jack's mind that he had rather interminable feelings for the golden-haired teenager who went by the name of Kim Crawford. Blatantly, it had all started just shamelessly flirting with any other blonde at a college frat party his best friend had enforced his presence in. The 20 year-old had ready in thought and previously assumed he wasn't going to see her ever again in his life.

Which was rather depressing really. Even if he wasn't the most sober person in the party when he had assembled a decent accost with her, he had felt something instantly click with her, as if they had something in common, or as if he had found his female equivalent. Something he had yet to feel over any other girl that had formerly been in his life.

_Nothing to worry about, right?_ The pondering thoughts and endless questions he just couldn't find the answers to were stitched on his brain the day after the party. _It was just some obviously absurd crush on a girl he will never see again his life._

But all that had changed when he had started his first ever career as an english teacher teaching Junior students. And when he heard he had gotten a job offer with Seaford High School, a school that was rather impressed at his intelligence, he was more than delighted when he received the news through an everyday conventional phone call.

Only an idiot would turn it down.

He wasn't exactly certain of how he felt about having Kim as one of his students. Jack was flabbergasted that's for sure, but he was torn at whether to be happy or worried.

Yes he had gotten to see the beautiful blonde that had been in his head for days after the party, but now it was for sure that he couldn't build anything with said blonde, unless he wanted his first career to be taken away before in had even started.

It grew kind of hard to fight these feelings for her any longer, which had resulted in an unplanned affair between them that had gone on for a while now.

But right now that was all crashing down on him as he was now being yelled at and nagged in front of Kim in his own living room.

"You're married?!" She screeched. Jack flinched at the tone of her voice as it was so loud he was positive she would break possibly everything made of glass in his mother's house.

"So what have you been cheating on your wife ever since you went to the party! Have you been lying to her about what we were doing?! You two-timing pig! We had sex for crying out loud!"

_Wow, he was kind of hoping he could keep it a secret for a bit longer. It had all been a mistake he had made when he turned 18 that has come back to haunt him for the rest of his life. It seriously followed him everywhere he went. It wasn't exactly his fault either._

"Look Kim," He had started, trying to reason with. "It was all a big misunderstanding and I regret everything-"

"Oh so you _are_ married? And here I am standing like an idiot while you break mine and another girl's heart." She cut him off in a sarcastic tone to her voice. Her hand on her hips, eyebrows raised, nostrils flaring and lips pursed into a straight line. She was only a second away from grasping her leather tote bag and heading straight to her house.

"Oh let me finish!" He harshly snapped at her while stopping her from going any further and she immediately shut her mouth. He used his hand to gesture her to sit on the couch closest to her, which of course she refused.

"It was when I was 18 after I graduated high school with this girl I didn't even know. I had gone to the graduation party afterwards and I kind of drank more than I was supposed to and got drunk-"

"Yeah, you tend to do that a lot."

She cut him off. Resulting in Jack sending a sharp glare accompanied with daggers at her hazelnut orbs.

"Anyway, the next morning I woke up married to this crazy woman I barely even knew. And when I gave her the annulment papers, she didn't want to sign them."

"Why didn't she want to sign the papers." Kim asked finally complying to his gestures and sitting on the closest leather cream-colored couch. After explaining the situation, Jack had managed to get the blonde to simmer down before she caused any serious damages. (Or injuries.) She immediately felt remorse as she remembered all the curse words she had flung at the brunet without hearing the truth behind the apocryphal rumor. She wanted to apologize for her ways.

But saying sorry was something the blonde just didn't do.

"Look Jack, I know what we have is kind of complicated, if we have something."

Jack looked at Kim with intrigue clouded in his eyes.

"But what are we? I mean, we're not dating, we've never gone out on a date. And even if we were it would be illegal until I'm 18 and I graduate. Are we like friends with benefits or something like that?" Kim scoffed as she looked at Jack.

Jack contemplated the idea. There was no uncertain thought that Kim wasn't right. After all, all they had done was fooling around with each other. He hadn't even taken her on a proper date yet, let alone ask her to one. And to be honest, that is a pretty dick move for him.

Although, being friends with benefits with Kim was pretty damn good music to his ears.

It was only a second until he realized his continuous thoughts have caused him to go mute resulting in Kim keenly standing up from her place on the couch and heading for the door.

"Once you figure all of this out, tell me." She told him before opening the door, almost stepping out until Jack stopped her with one little sentence that drove the teenage girl nuts.

"Don't forget to do your homework!"

* * *

"Don't you think fooling around with a married guy might develop a commotion and get you into a heck of a lot of trouble?"

Grace questioned as she slammed her cold metal locker door shut, eliciting a loud slam that echoed throughout the empty hallway. Most people were currently during free period but the two best friends were both during study hall. Both taking advantage of the eminence of the only free time they had to study for their tests.

Kim groaned and rolled her eyes at this for what seemed like the seventh time today alone. This had been at least the fifth time grace had mentioned her thoughts about her so-called affair with Mr. Brewer.

Yes the blonde's best friend had been pretty startled, disgusted yet thrilled with the idea of a forbidden romance between two people. It was such a Romeo and Juliet like scenario (We could only hope one of them doesn't end up dead). But after the pondering thoughts on the subject that hammered her brain seeking a solution, she thought. 'Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all.'

"Don't you think I know that." Kim sassily snapped as she absent mindedly swayed her hips to reach her locker at the opposite side of the hall. "And I told you, he's still married because he's being forced to, not by choice."

Yes Kim had explained the whole "Being married" Thing to her before, but Grace just wasn't sure how it was all going to play out. _Nothing_ about this seemed like a good idea to her. And she was certain, no positive, this was all going to end in disaster.

"I know but he is still your _teacher_." Grace whispered the last part for emphasize and to make sure no by-standers were their to catch onto their conversation, and making any assumptions. The last thing they needed was for someone to casually 'overhear' their private conversation about Kim and Mr. Brewer.

Cause' in high school, rumors spread like a wildfire.

"And don't forget he's also three years older than you."

"I know," Kim started grabbing the books she needed for her next class from the lockers. As study hall was apparently coming to an end. "And I seriously don't know what I'm doing with him."

Grace plastered an impugnable look across her face as she raced her perfectly shaped eyebrows at was Kim was implying. "Don't you think you guys should stop this?"

Kim looked up at her from handling the cold metal lock, baffled.

"Yeah it's pretty romantic," Grace continued. "but everything about this is just a recipe for disaster. I mean if you keep doing what you're doing he'll get arrested because you're a minor. And don't forget about his career. This will totally ruin him and the state won't let him have a job anywhere else. He might never have a job again if this goes on his record."

After her whole little rant, Kim didn't get to answer as she was cut off by the bell. The brunette scattered off to her next class, which they had separately, as she let Kim to think about the whole situation.

No matter how many times Kim would deny it if someone asked her, she knew Grace was right about the thing. If she started dating him, and if anyone found out, he _will_ get fired and may never work as a teacher again.

And she just didn't want to ruin his life forever.

* * *

Jack bravely brought his cold, clammy knuckles that were normally tan-colored were now color-drained to a pale shade of white. He raised his right hand above his head and pounded the door three times, his other hand grasping the picnic basket of different varieties of what he had cooked himself, hoping to create what would be his first date with Kim.

His head swiveled around as he searched around the familiar belongings to the Crawford on the front porch. The familiar sunflowers, white petunias and red tulips accompanied with bright green leafs, were scattered all over the front garden giving the home a bright warm glow. The grass seemed freshly cut and the garden gnome that creeped him out was calmly laying on the grass without disturbance.

His browse was interrupted as he heard the metal door knob click and a door open anticipating the arrival of a very well-known blonde. Her face changed from surprised, to delighted, to worried.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here Jack? What if my mom sees you?" She demanded paranoia taking over her body as she looked back over her shoulder hoping to not see her mom standing behind her.

"I'm here to you out on a date." He commented as if it was the most obvious thing in world. Kim just merely rolled her eyes at the sweet gesture as her eyes landed on the coffee-colored picnic basket in his left hand.

"I don't remember being asked out on a date." The blonde responded smugly while pressing her hand against her chest and her lips turning into a smirk.

At this comment it was Jack's turn to smirk as he raised his eyebrows at her. Kim watched in utter bemused and confusion as she eyed Jack lowering himself down to one knee, she looked at him surprised and amused as to what he was about to do.

"Kimberly Crawford, will You ... go on a date with me."

Kim laughed and let out a sigh of relieve before she looked at him seriously. She looked torn, as if she had to make a big decision. As if she was uncertain what the answer. Jack wondered why though; it's not like it was rocket science. Just yesterday she had told him that she wanted to go on a date with him before they start anything that might get them into trouble.

And now she was having such a hard time deciding whether or not to say yes.

She held her hand out gesturing him to wait before she went inside and grabbed her purse. "Mom! I'm going to go to Grace's!" She hollered over her shoulder across the house before shutting her wooden door and joining Jack outside.

"Let's go you dork." She joked before they went out to the parking lot. Kim abruptly stopped as she was met with Jack's car. Or as someone would say, pick-up truck. From the look of it, it looked like it was at least twenty years old. The windows at the side had very noticeable scratches and the bottom of the vehicle had mud stains, which were much more visible because of its white surface. The rims on the tires were smudged and one of them looked like it had fallen.

_Beautiful._

"It used to be my dad's, It's kind of the only thing I have left of him." He explained noticing the disgusted look on her face.

_Way to make an impression._

"Oh, sorry." She apologized at the mention of his dad before Jack opened the door for her and she stepped in.

"Don't be." He said before he started the car and drove off to the destination.

Jack had chosen to have a picnic at a park across town, making sure no one would see them together from school. It was about half an hour until he had reached the park. They both got out of the truck and headed to find a spot on the grass.

Once they found one, Jack reached down and grabbed the plaid picnic blanket he had brought for them, opening it as it flowed down to it's place on the ground.

"Wow, I didn't know you could cook." The blonde exclaimed as Jack took out the pasta from the picnic basket, along with the strawberries in the container.

"Yeah my mom taught me."

They both sat down on the blanket and built up a conversation. A few minutes into the date the sunset across the sky was coming to play. Jack layed down on the blanket taking Kim down with him, gesturing to the beautiful sunset in front of them."

"I love the sunset," Kim started. "It's beautiful."

"So are you..." Jack said, his voice barely above a whisper but loud enough for Kim to here. She turned her head so she was looking into his large dark brown eyes. Their lips just centimeters apart .

Kim glanced at his lips before she vaguely licked hers, craving for his hands to touch her like he did a few nights ago. For him to caress her with his strong hands. She needed it, as if it was a necessity.

But she couldn't have it.

Without another word Jack grabbed Kim's cheek and slammed her lips against his, devouring the familiar taste and exploring the similar cave that held her tongue. Kim immediately kissed back, as if the craving for his touch was too much for her to handle. She fisted his long hair into her knuckles, eliciting a growl from him against her lips.

The blonde's mind went back to her and her best friend's conversation. She was right. There was no doubt about it. If they continued to do this, it would only end in a disaster that will involve everyone. He would most likely to Jail because of her, and might never have a career again. She couldn't do that to him she cared to much to do that to him.

All of the sudden Kim had abruptly stopped the kiss. She stared at his look of confusion spread across his face and inwardly smiled at how red and swollen his lips were from their previous actions.

"Look Jack, I'm sorry we shouldn't be doing this."

"But-" He got cut off as Kim keenly stood up from her position and grabbed her purse.

"But nothing Jack! You're my teacher! You're nothing more than that! And you're legally married! Do you know how much trouble I could get in for this? And you will certainly get into Jail if anyone found out! I am not going to keep on doing something that will end in disaster!"

"Kim I-" Once again she didn't let him speak as he could now see a single tear stream down her face.

"Please, take me home ... Mr. Brewer."

His body moped as he saw her walk away from him to the pick-up truck. And at that moment he realized, why it stung so much for her to say those things about him. To say that he was just her teacher, and nothing more.

They say you don't know how much you love something until you don't have it.

And at that moment he realized...

_Mr. Brewer was in love with Kim Crawford..._

* * *

**_There we go! Chapter 5. _**

**_This has to be the best chapter I have written in here so far. Not only is it my longest one, it is also the most detailed I have ever been in this story. I hope you guys thing the same._**

**_I hope you liked the ending. It wasn't as big of a cliffie but I found it emotional._**

**_Now this chapter was dedicated to a guest reviewer named Lena. I found her constructive criticism very helpful. She had told me to write more in Jack's pov. which is what I did._**

**_I would really appreciate it if you guys write a review with constructive criticism (Be nice) It would be very helpful to see what I need to become a better writer._**

**_Anyway, please give me Ideas for this story and my goal for reviews is 250._**

**_xoxo_**

**_~Gabby_**


End file.
